Misunderstandings
by DragonRadar
Summary: Jaden gets asked out on a date and it makes Syrus jealous. In response, he goes out with someone else, and everything gets terribly mixed up. JadenSyrus


**Title: **Misunderstandings

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Jaden gets asked out on a date and it makes Syrus jealous. In response, he goes out with someone else, and everything gets terribly mixed up. Jaden/Syrus

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

**A/N: **I'm back with another one. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed my other stories in this fandom. Hope you all enjoy this one.

**Misunderstandings **

Monday morning class was going to start any second. Jaden was furiously trying to finish the previous night's homework, just as he was at the start of most of his classes.

"Hey Jaden, want to go to the beach later?" Jaden glanced up to see who was speaking to him. Jasmine, an Obelisk Blue and one of Alexis's friends, stood waiting for his answer. Her cheeks were bright pink, and she was tugging on the hem of her skirt nervously. He flashed his token friendly smile.

"Sure, sounds fun!" he replied. Jasmine giggled and blushed harder.

"Great. I have a cute new bikini. I'm sure you'll love it!" Before Jaden could reply, she winked at him and returned to her seat, still blushing heatedly. Immediately her friends leaned towards her, curious to find out what had happened. Clueless that he'd just agreed to go on a date with Jasmine, he went back to desperately trying to fill in answers on his neglected homework. He was so intent on his task that he didn't notice the irritated look Syrus was giving him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, Sy, what did you get for number thirteen?"

Syrus sighed, realizing his feelings of jealousy were unreasonable. It wasn't as if he and Jaden were dating or anything.

"The answer is 'C', Jay."

"Thanks, buddy," Jaden replied, marking the answer and moving to the next one. Syrus observed his messy hair brushing over the desk, the chewed up end of his pencil waving back and forth, and the way he nibbled on his bottom lip as he tried to recall the answers.

Syrus's eyes left Jaden and moved to observe Jasmine. Naturally, Jaden would like her. She was tall and beautiful, and she knew how to flirt with guys. It would probably take her a little longer to get her hooks into Jaden, as he was a bit dense when it came to romance. He probably didn't even know he had agreed to go on a date. If Jasmine, with all her feminine wiles, would have a difficult time seducing Jaden…what hope did he have? And even if Jasmine didn't succeed, the girls were literally lining up to hook up with him. Word of his reputation as a great duelist was getting around.

He sighed again. Dr. Crowler entered the classroom and Syrus was grateful for the distraction from his depressing thoughts.

Class seemed to drag on forever, but finally the bell rang. Immediately, Jasmine headed towards their table. Suddenly full of jealousy and irritation that he couldn't hide, Syrus stood up abruptly and left the classroom, leaving Jaden to fend for himself. He was so eager to get away from the new couple that when Briar came up to him and handed him a note, he barely even spoke to him before rushing off.

- S – J -

Syrus sat in the dorm room by himself, doing his best to resist spying on Jaden and Jasmine from the window. He flipped through his deck for the millionth time, holding his cards a bit tighter than was necessary.

"I'll do some work. That will take my mind off of things," he said to himself determinedly. He reached for his school bag and his eyes widened when he saw Briar's crisply folded note in the outside pocket. He thought for a moment about how lucky Briar was. It was true that he still got teased all the time for being so small, and also for being gay. Still, Syrus thought he wouldn't mind being teased if it meant he could be Jaden's boyfriend. Besides, Briar's boyfriend was the biggest guy on campus. He never got teased _too _badly.

Curious, he unfolded the note. His eyes practically bugged out of his head when he read the contents.

_Hey Syrus,_

_I know we haven't talked much or anything, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mainland with me on Friday night. You know, if you're not busy or anything. So, I guess just let me know or something._

_Briar_

_P.S. In case you're wondering, Boregard and I broke up last week. _

Just as Syrus finished the note, Chumley walked in, tossing his jacket onto the desk and fishing a wrapped grilled cheese sandwich out of his pants pocket.

"Hey, Syrus. What's up? You look like a fish with your mouth hanging open like that."

Syrus closed his mouth, blinked a few times, and then wordlessly passed the note to Chumley.

"Aww, man, I feel for you. Jaden's down on the beach with Jasmine, and you get a love note from a dude. Tough break," Chumley paused, observing the blush on Syrus's cheeks. "Of course, if you're into that kind of thing…"

Syrus looked at the floor as if it held the answer to the meaning of life. If his cheeks got any hotter, they'd catch fire.

"I don't know. Briar's a cool guy. And it'd be nice to hang out with someone shorter than me for a change."

Chumley grinned and chomped on his grilled cheese, carelessly tossing the note back to Syrus.

"Sounds like love," he teased as he climbed up to his bunk. Syrus grabbed his pillow and threw it at him. Laughing, Chumley tossed it back at him. "I'm just kidding, Syrus. It'd probably do you some good to hang out with someone other than Jaden, though. I mean, I wasn't the only one that had a suspicion that you were…you know."

"What do you mean by that?" Syrus asked, embarrassment obvious.

"Well, it's just that…you know…it looks like you have a crush on Jaden or something. And now that he's started dating girls, you kind of look…pathetic. But it's not like you really _do_ have a crush on him. You don't, do you?" Chumley asked. Syrus immediately shook his head, his blue hair whipping back and forth.

"No! He's…Jaden's just…No!"

"Take it easy, Syrus. I didn't say you did. I was just asking."

There was an awkward silence.

"So you think I should go?" Chumley took a big bite and thought for a few seconds.

"Sure. If you like him, why not?"

"But wouldn't it…I mean…what if everyone makes fun of me? Or what if Jaden doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

Chumley leaned over the rail of his bunk so that he could look Syrus in the face.

"I know I seem like an idiot a lot of the time, but I'm not completely worthless. I wouldn't let anyone tease you, Syrus. I may be crap at dueling, but I doubt anyone would want to start a fist fight with me. And if Jaden gets freaked out about it, then he isn't that great of a friend anyway."

Syrus felt his eyes getting misty. Chumley, embarrassed after his confession, went back to eating in silence.

"Wow, Chumley. That was…"

"And if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll…beat you up or something."

Syrus smiled. At least he had one friend that he knew supported him. He couldn't imagine loosing Jaden, though.

He wandered over to the window, lost in thought. The sight of Jaden and Jasmine splashing each other in the surf made up his mind for him. He wasn't going to waste away waiting for Jaden anymore while everyone called him pathetic behind his back. He was going to go out with Briar, and he was going to forget all about liking Jaden.

- S – J -

The days flew by, and Syrus spent all his free time with Briar. They had to be careful to avoid Boregard, but seeing as he didn't take any of the same classes they did, it was fairly easy. It was the middle of the week and as was becoming habit, Syrus met up with Briar after class. Jaden watched the two of them talking from a distance. He noticed how they both were blushing and looking really awkward.

"Hey Chumley, what's up with Syrus and Briar?" He asked. "He ran off after class with him yesterday and the day before, too. Is he mad at me or something?"

Chumley tugged at his collar, wondering what he should say.

"Uh…I'm really hungry. Want to head towards the cafeteria?"

Jaden stared at him suspiciously, but just then Syrus and Briar left together and Jasmine appeared at his side.

"Hey, Jay. I got bored in class, so I wrote you a note," she sent a pointed look at Chumley as she passed Jaden the note. Chumley took the hint and left the two of them alone, ignoring Jaden's bewildered look. He held the note with a confused look on his face.

"Why write me a note if you knew we could just talk after class?" Jasmine looked irritated for a moment, and then quickly smiled to cover it.

"I just felt like it. Anyway, I'm going to the card shop. Want to come with me?"

"Well, everyone else has run off. Sure, why not?" He walked with Jasmine (wondering why all her friends were giggling and pointing at them) and wished he knew why Syrus was hanging out with Briar so much all the sudden. He decided to talk to him about it that night, but when he returned to the dorm, Syrus wasn't there. In fact, he hadn't shown up by three A.M., which was the hour Jaden finally got too tired to wait up any longer and fell asleep. Chumley had been passed out when he'd gotten back and hadn't awoken at all, so he couldn't ask him what was going on. Further more, the other Slifer was long gone in the morning, as Jaden had slept in and missed class. Without Syrus there to wake him up, he slept right through the morning. He cursed as he got dressed, already in a bad mood. He _had_ to find out what was going on with Syrus so things could go back to normal.

- S – J -

It was Thursday, and it appeared as though the same scene would play out again. This time, however, Syrus didn't even bother sitting by him. He was sitting by Briar, and the two of them were shooting coy little smiles at each other and writing things on each other's notes that made them both laugh. It pissed Jaden off, but there wasn't much he could do about it. They somehow managed to slip out in front of the crowd when the bell rang, and Jaden was left once again wondering what was happening to his best friend.

Just then, Jasmine appeared at his side, tugging him away from the door Syrus and Briar had left through.

"Hey, Jasmine. Look, I really need to go talk to Syrus…"

"Syrus is fine! He's hanging out with his new _friend_. Don't be so clingy, Jaden."

"Clingy? But…"

"Anyway," Jasmine interrupted, "would you like to eat lunch with me in the Obelisk cafeteria?"

Jaden was distracted by food.

"Would I! Sure!" Jaden said, his stomach growling in agreement. Jasmine shot a triumphant look at her friends.

"My bag is kind of heavy. Would you mind carrying it for me?" Puzzled, as her bag didn't look very heavy at all, he shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind. It's the least I can do if you're going to get me into the Obelisk cafeteria!" Jasmine handed him her bag, and some Ra girls started gossiping about it across the room. Oblivious, Jaden walked out with Jasmine, wondering why everyone was gossiping.

- S-J -

Briar was avoiding the cafeteria, as that's where Boregard was and he didn't want to run into him.

"Let's get lunch at your cafeteria, and then we can eat it at the beach or something."

Blushing, because everything Briar said made him blush, Syrus agreed and they headed back towards the Slifer dorms, managing to slip out of the classroom right as the bell rang. Everywhere they walked girls immediately clumped into little groups and began whispering about them and giggling. That made Syrus blush even more, which just fueled the gossip.

Last night had been pretty intense. He and Briar had spent hours kissing and touching, and then had passed out in the same bed, tangled together. Thankfully, Briar didn't have a roommate and Boregard hadn't been hanging around. Rumor was that he was really angry about the situation between him and Briar. The gentle giant was not so gentle anymore.

They got their lunches and headed towards the beach. Syrus wondered if Jaden was watching _them _from the window this time. He knew it was petty, but once they were down at the beach, Syrus kept wishing Jaden would see the two of them together. For that very reason, when Briar unexpectedly leaned over and kissed him, he put a lot into it. He wanted Jaden to see that _someone _didn't think he was pathetic.

- S – J -

Jaden was so occupied with the delicious food that he didn't even realize what everyone was saying around him. He seemed to have the unfortunate luck of being surrounded by all of Jasmine's friends, who all talked about how fat they were and how they all needed to diet. Jaden secretly thought this was a waste of good food and wished there was a polite way of asking if he could finish their plates if they didn't want them.

"So, Jaden, you know Jasmine's birthday is coming up, right?"

Jasmine blushed, but didn't comment. Looking up from his plate, he glanced at her.

"When is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. Um…actually I was meaning to ask you…"

"Go on, Jasmine! Tell him!" one of her friends goaded. She blushed but turned to him, wrapping her arm around his. Jaden looked at her hand confusedly, but didn't have time to ask her what she was doing.

"My mom and dad want me to come home this weekend for a birthday dinner…and I was wondering if you'd come with me and meet my parents. I've told them all about you. My dad's a pretty good duelist, and he wants to see if you're as good as I've told him you are."

Jaden smiled at the compliment, forgetting she was holding his arm.

"Sure, why not? I don't ever turn down a duel…or home cooked food!"

Jasmine looked extremely satisfied, and her friends all twittered about it.

"You're so lucky to have a guy that wants to meet your family, Jas!"

"Jasmine and Jaden…even your names sound good together," Mindy commented, much to everyone's amusement. It was at this point that Jaden started understanding what was going on. He panicked, as he really had no interest in Jasmine beyond friendship, but he didn't want to embarrass her in front of her friends. He needed an excuse.

"I…uh…wait! I promised Syrus I'd…stay this weekend and…uh…help him with his project for Professor Banner's class."

Jasmine's look immediately became sour. Her friends glared at him.

"That sounds a lot like an excuse, Jaden."

"It's not! I swear! Actually, um, well, you see…it's like this. I'm Syrus's best friend, right? And he's always hanging around with me, and lately, since I've been spending so much time with you, he thinks I'm mad at him. I promised him I'd hang out with him this weekend so his feelings wouldn't get hurt. You know how…sensitive he is," Jaden said, hoping she'd swallow it. She still looked unconvinced.

"Yeah, well, Syrus needs to realize you have a girlfriend now, and that you don't have as much time to pal around with your buddies anymore."

This was _way_ out of Jaden's league, and he was willing to say anything to get out of there. Syrus would understand.

"Look, I have to spend some time with him this weekend. He's kind of like a….erm…a little brother, you know? He…uh…really looks up to me. I can't back out of a promise to him." Jasmine looked less angry and more accepting.

"I guess when you put it like that…still, you have to promise me you'll talk to him about our relationship. And to make up for it, you have to hang out with me tomorrow on my actual birthday."

"Tomorrow, sure…look, I really gotta go. Homework to do and Chumley…uh…lost his door key so I have to let him in. Bye!"

"Jaden, wait!" Jasmine called loudly, attracting the attention of everyone in the lunch hall. She left the table and ran over to him, pecking him on the lips before he even realized what she was doing. Everyone made "aww" noises and Jaden felt his face flush. He _really_ needed to get out of there. "Bye, sweetie," Jasmine said before returning to her friends. Jaden walked out of the cafeteria, but then sprinted to the dorm. Syrus would know how to get him out of the mess of things he'd made with Jasmine. He just had to!

As he got closer to the dorm, he heard a group of girls talking loudly about two people kissing.

'_Jeez! It just happened! How'd they find out already? This is mortifying!' _he thought to himself, slowing down to hear what they were saying.

"It's just gross! I mean, if they're going to make out at least they should do it behind closed doors. I do _not_ want to see two guys doing that together!"

"I don't know that it's true. I can't imagine Syrus even kissing someone, much less in public. Besides, I've heard him talk about liking girls. Maybe Melanie was just lying."

"No way. Syrus is totally queer, and Briar and Boregard _did_ break up last week. Boregard is really mad about it, too. An Obelisk made fun of him and he just hauled off and punched the guy! His face is still swollen, and it's been two weeks! I don't envy Syrus when Boregard finds out he's Briar's new boyfriend."

The girls moved on and Jaden stood still, completely dumbfounded. Sure, he'd been hanging out with Jasmine most of the week and had hardly seen Syrus, but could all of that really have happened in just a week? And was Syrus really dating _Briar_? The thought made something flop in his stomach, and he was instantly in a bad mood. Just because he started hanging out with Jasmine, Syrus went off and hooked up with Briar – probably just to make him mad. And what about Boregard? He'd snap Syrus like a toothpick! What was he _thinking_?

Jaden stormed off to the dorm, determined to find out what was going on.

- S – J -

Syrus eventually broke the kiss when he thought he heard someone spying on them.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, hastily buttoning up his shirt. Things between the two of them had been getting a little hot and heavy. He didn't know how long he had been kissing Briar, but he hoped it had been long enough for Jaden to spy on them. Maybe it was Jaden, ready to rush out and admit that he loved him and that he couldn't kiss anyone but him. Wrapped up in this fantasy, Syrus failed to process that it was an irate Boregard that came out from behind the rocks, rather than a love-stricken Jaden.

"You little runt! I'm going to break your face! Then we'll see if Briar likes kissing you!"

Syrus heard _that_. He squeaked as he jumped away from Briar, who was looking pleased and worried at the same time. Briar ran his fingers through his mused hair, seemingly unworried that his giant of an ex was about to castrate his new boyfriend.

He began tearing across the sand, seriously intent on hurting Syrus, when Jaden showed up, scrambling over the rocks in his haste to get to Syrus before Boregard did.

"Jaden! Help!" Syrus managed to dodge Boregard's first clumsy swing by diving underneath his legs and running to safety – that is, ducking behind Jaden and clutching his waist. Jaden glanced down at him, his eyes stormy and his expression hard. He was pissed about something. Syrus wondered if he should have jumped behind Briar instead. At least Boregard wouldn't hit _him_.

Briar, who seemed to be enjoying the show, casually dusted off his jacket.

"Alright, Boregard, that's enough."

"Shut up, Briar. This is between me and Syrus," he replied harshly, true anger in his voice. Briar looked alarmed at that, obviously having expected Boregard to do as he said. He stalked towards Jaden, who looked even angrier.

"Look, this is just a big misunderstanding. Syrus is **not **dating Briar."

"Yeah right! I saw them kissing!" Boregard roared back, his face almost purple he was so mad.

"That doesn't matter. I said they **aren't **dating, and they never **will** date, and you sure as **hell** won't see them kissing again."

"He won't?" Syrus asked meekly, a bit confused.

"No, Syrus, he _won't_."

"And why's that?" Boregard asked harshly. Briar looked curious as well.

"Because…because Syrus is my…responsibility."

Boregard hesitated, and Briar took advantage.

"Look, Boregard, I just wanted to make you jealous. I thought if you saw that I didn't need you, it would fix things."

That stopped him. A puzzled look came over his face. Syrus, however, looked hurt.

"You were just using me?" he asked, letting go of Jaden. Briar shrugged.

"You're a nice guy and everything…and a really good kisser," Jaden shot him a glare of death and he continued hastily, "but I love Boregard. We've had some…issues…lately and I just wanted to make him see that I could get someone else if I wanted to."

"That sounds like a pretty rotten thing to do to a guy," Jaden chastised, casting a sympathetic look at Boregard. The giant teenager, however, looked thoughtful.

"I did say some pretty mean things to you, didn't I? I guess I just lost my temper, and took it out on you. I'm sorry, Briar." The smaller boy smiled and closed the distance between them, taking one of Boregard's hands and pulling him down for a make-up kiss.

"Come on, Syrus. I think they want to be alone," Jaden said flatly. Syrus, who was beyond confused at the sudden turn of events, followed meekly. They were almost back to the dorms when Syrus plucked up enough courage to ask.

"Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Jaden was quiet. He paused outside their door, his expression serious.

"No, Syrus. I'm not mad. I just…well…it doesn't really matter anymore, right? Trouble's over." Syrus thought it _did _still matter.

"What about what you said back at the beach? About me being -"

"I know what I said," Jaden hastily interrupted, as if he didn't want to hear the words repeated. The taller boy flushed red and began to fiddle with his keys. "Look, I…just said what I thought would calm him down. I didn't mean anything by it."

Syrus stared resolutely at the ground, trying not to cry. "So you didn't mean that you…had feelings for me?"

Jaden looked up startled. "Feelings? You mean…like _those _kind of feelings?"

Syrus felt rather than saw the incredulous look on Jaden's face. The idea of love between the two of them was obviously shocking and repulsive to Jaden. His reaction made tears fill his eyes. Jaden glanced at him warily, like a bomb that was about to explode. He started to reach out to touch him, then pulled his hand back uncertainly. That was the final blow in Syrus's mind. Jaden was too disgusted by him to even want to touch him.

Ignoring Jaden's call, Syrus turned quickly and ran back down the hall, leaving a confused Jaden standing helplessly behind him.

-J-S-

Syrus walked through the forest, taking a path he had never been down before so that he wouldn't run into anyone he knew. He really just wanted to be alone. He was surprised to find the path ended near the entrance to the Obelisk Blue dorms, and cursed his rotten luck when, of all people, Jasmine spotted him. She stared at him a bit coldly, hesitated, and then walked towards him. The group of girls she'd been standing with immediately started whispering to each other.

Jasmine stopped in front of him, and a few other Obelisks paused to listen in on their conversation.

"So I guess Jaden talked to you about what we decided, and now you want to talk to me." Confused, Syrus started to explain that they hadn't talked about any decision, but Jasmine continued before he could speak. "Look, Jaden explained how he thinks of you like a little brother…"

"Like a brother," Syrus repeated dumbly, unwilling to face the true nature of Jaden's feelings. All the affection he'd shown, all the encouragement, all the innocent touches – they had been given out of brotherly love. There had been nothing romantic between them. Syrus had interpreted everything wrong, and now he just looked stupid. Pathetic. Just like everyone said.

"Yeah, so I know the two of you are close and all, but Jaden and I need some time to ourselves to see where our relationship can go. Jaden wanted to come and meet my parents this weekend, but he said he had to spend the weekend with you, or otherwise your feelings would be hurt. Really, Syrus, you're too sensitive. Surely Jaden isn't your _only_ friend. What about that little guy you hang around with? I know Jaden has probably told you all this already, but I wanted to ask you if you could tell him that you'd be okay with him coming to my house this weekend. I mean, that's the only way he'll come. He has to know for sure that you won't be offended. And you won't be, right? I mean, you'd think _you_ were his girlfriend or something the way you act sometimes! I don't mean to be rude, but he's told me a million times how clingy you are. It must be kind of annoying to have a shadow everywhere. He's a saint for putting up with you so long. Of course, he'd never tell you that. I'm just being honest with you."

Jasmine delivered her speech coldly, with the intent to push him away and hurt his feelings. He saw what she was doing. She needn't have worried.

"Look, you don't have to worry about me monopolizing your precious boyfriend. He can spend all his time with you for all I care. We're not friends anymore."

"Oh," she said surprised, some of her iciness melting. "Well I guess we don't have anything else to say to each other, then. I know it must be hard on you to loose your big brother, and I'm sorry if I'm the reason." She didn't sound sorry at all. Syrus wanted to hit her. Gathering what little pride he had left, he lifted his chin high and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You don't deserve Jaden, but I'm starting to think that he deserves you, or even someone worse."

Some of the other Obelisks let out "oohhh-ing" noises, but Jasmine didn't continue the fight. She turned on her heel and stalked back to her group.

-J-S-

Jaden didn't let Chumley escape.

"Look, Chumley, I don't have time to mess around anymore. I need to know what's going on with Syrus, and I need to know now."

Not liking Jaden's tone, Chumley merely turned on his side facing the wall. "Ask him yourself," was his gruff reply.

Frustrated, Jaden ran a hand through his thick hair.

"I can't! He won't talk to me! I think he's mad at me." Chumley snorted.

"I seriously doubt you could do anything terrible enough to make Syrus mad at you."

"What do you mean by that?" Jaden asked accusingly. Chumley sighed, then rolled back over and sat up, his legs dangling down over the side of his bunk.

"Look, Syrus realized he was in love with you about the same time you started dating Jasmine and about a week after Briar and Boregard split. Briar asked him out, and he agreed hoping you would get jealous of Briar just like he was jealous of Jasmine. Get it now?"

Flabbergasted, Jaden sat down heavily on the chair. "He loves me?"

"Yeah, he's got it bad. Most people assume he loves you like a brother, but me and some other people suspected it was something more than that."

"I…I don't know what to say or think," Jaden admitted after a few moments of silence.

"I mean, I definitely don't see him as a sibling, and he's more than a friend…"

"It would make things a lot easier if you figured out if you were gay or not before you figure out how you feel about Syrus," Chumley advised simply. Jaden sighed heavily and chewed on his bottom lip.

"I…don't know what I am. I just know that I love Syrus. He means more than anything to me – more that dueling or…or…anything!"

"More than Jasmine?" Chumley asked.

"Of course more than Jasmine! She doesn't mean anything! I just thought she was being really friendly until today when someone finally called us a couple. I got out of there as soon as I could. I was coming to ask Syrus how I could get out of the whole mess with her when I heard that Boregard was going to rip Briar's new boyfriend a new one, and that his new boyfriend was _Syrus_! I followed him to the beach and told him Syrus wouldn't ever mess around with Briar anymore because he was my responsibility. I wanted to say he was mine, but I changed it at the last second because I didn't want to freak out Syrus."

"And then what happened?"

"Briar and Boregard made up, and then Syrus asked me if I was mad at him and asked me about what I had said, and I didn't want him to feel awkward…so I told him I hadn't meant anything by it. He ran off after that."

"Well, duh, you have to go after him and tell him you love him! You can explain that you need some time to sort out some stuff, but don't leave him thinking you don't even like him or whatever."

"You're right. You're completely right. Thanks, Chum!" Jaden was off like a rocket. Chumley lay back down and shook his head. He was never going to start dating. It was just _way_ too much trouble.

-J-S-

After checking all of Syrus's usual spots, he resorted to asking people. Finally some Obelisk Blue girl told him that Syrus and Jasmine had been fighting just outside the Obelisk dorm. Fearing the worse, Jaden took off in that direction, hoping he wouldn't be too late to catch Syrus.

Lady luck was on his side. Just as made it to the Obelisk dorm, Jasmine and Syrus were parting ways. Jasmine caught his eye and started walking towards him, but he unknowingly embarrassed her when he ran right past her. He ran after Syrus, who had gone back into the woods. Behind him, he could hear Jasmine shouting.

"That's it, Jaden! I'm dumping you!"

'_Thank god!'_ Jaden thought to himself. At least that was one thing sorted out.

He managed to catch Syrus about a quarter of a mile down the path. Syrus was really running, and the path was narrow and difficult to traverse. Rather than calling his name, Jaden sprinted until he could simply wrap his arms around Syrus to stop him. Syrus struck at him blindly, obviously still upset.

"Just let me go! I hate you Jaden!"

"What!" Surprised, Jaden dropped Syrus and stumbled backwards. "I thought you loved me!" he said dumbly. Syrus was quiet as he tried to catch his breath, sweat pouring down his face and mingling with his tears.

"Jasmine told me what you said about me. I know everything, okay? Just don't even pretend."

Jaden felt his anger at Jasmine grow. How dare she lie to Syrus?

"Jasmine was lying, Syrus. She's the one I'm trying to get away from – not you! I…I love you, Syrus. Chumley told me what's been going on. I love you, Syrus. I don't know anything else, but I know I love you." Jaden sat down heavily on a nearby rock, breathing hard, hiding his face in his hands. How had everything gotten so crazy in just one week?

It was a few moments before he felt Syrus's hand touch his shoulder. He didn't move. He just let Syrus run his fingers through his hair, over his forehead and shoulders almost wonderingly. Then Syrus dropped to his knees in front of him, gazing up at his face. He raised his hand to cup his cheek, but Jaden caught his hand and brought his fingertips to his lips. He kissed his skin lightly, staring deeply into Syrus's eyes.

"I love you too, Jay," Syrus whispered softly. He was smiling, and Jaden thought it was the happiest he'd ever looked. Ever so slowly, they leaned closer and closer together until their lips met in their first kiss. When they parted, they both had the same look in their eyes, a look of soft devotion. It was the look of two people who had found something wonderful together.

**A/N**: That's all I wrote, folks. Hope you enjoyed it, and for those of you who were confused, Briar and Boregard were two characters from the episode "The Dueling Giant." They actually held hands in the episode, so I couldn't think of anyone in the series (that I've seen so far) that had been more openly gay. Further more, I could see Briar and Syrus together as a cute couple, even if I think they are better off with other people.


End file.
